The Loop
"The Loop" is the fourth episode of the fifth series of Peaky Blinders and the twenty eighth episode overall. It aired on September 8, 2019. Synopsis Tommy waits by the water at Charlie’s Yard to meet a dangerous adversary. Despite their past grievances, the pair agree to a truce. Later, in a private room at the Garrison pub, as Tommy meets with his constituents to hear their grievances, a mysterious stranger with a message arrives. At his Westminster office, Tommy makes Aberama an offer he can’t refuse before inviting Mosley to a party he is throwing for Lizzie’s birthday. On the night of the party, things soon take a turn for the worse when a surprise guest arrives. Plot When Jimmy McCavern arrives at Charlie's Yard, Birmingham, he is greeted by Thomas, who welcomes him to the city, asking for him to put aside their business, handing him a business proposition as the two have similar interests. Tommy warns that if he does not honour the terms of the white-flag, then he has included £500 in the envelope for his wife to pay for a funeral. Tommy, as the MP for South Birmingham, holds meetings with all the constituents, one of which wishes to report her husband has killed her finches one night when drunk. Arthur admits that he doesn’t know how Tommy does it, however Tommy admits that he learns on the job. Meanwhile, Tommy is made aware that a chinese man wishes to meet with both Arthur and Tommy, which makes the two anxious, but nevertheless, they see the man. The man introduces himself as Brilliant Chang, which shocks Arthur, who is under the impression that the aforementioned is dead. During the meeting, Arthur receives a phone call from a nervous Finn, who is revealed to have a gun pointed to his head by one of Chang’s associates, while Arthur promises that if anything is to happen to Finn, Chang dies. There is a gunshot on the phone, which is revealed to be the woman firing into the ceiling. Chang takes an envelope out of his pocket containing opium, in which Tommy admits that he is already aware that the opium is worth over £1.19m and is already aware of how it is being smuggled from China. Tommy calls a meeting between Polly and Arthur, revealing that Tommy has made a deal with the Chinese to drive four boats of pure opium up the canal in return for £250,000. Tommy admits that the Chinese need boats as the drivers are to be stopped by customs. Polly and Arthur are initially against the idea, however Polly agrees to the proposition after Tommy reveals that he will reinstate Michael’s position within the company and his period of quarantine will be over. Polly reveals to Arthur that the man he cut in the previous episode is not dead, but went to the police, and has been taken care of by the Peaky Blinders. Polly advises that Arthur gives up on Linda, however he admits that he can’t. In his Westminster office, Aberama meets with Tommy, who tells Aberama that he needs to keep McCavern alive, much to Aberama’s dismay, who reveals that he has already arranged for his death. Tommy admits that the war with the Billy Boys is postponed due to business, however McCavern is all his afterwards. In return for Aberama’s cooperation, Tommy offers marriage with Polly as a reward, which offends Aberama, who does not approve of using Polly as a bargaining chip. Tommy reveals that the whole ordeal was Polly’s idea, not his. Aberama and Tommy shake hands, agreeing on the deal and postponing the war with the Billy Boys. Mosley confronts Tommy about the party he is holding at his house, enquiring about the ballet company. Tommy admits that the party is for Lizzie’s birthday, however Mosley admits that he knows Lizzie, and perhaps came across her as a young man and knows about her. He questions whether he is invited to the party, with Tommy admitting that he is aware that Mosley is having sex with most of his family, sometimes even in the House of Commons. When Mosley leaves, Tommy begins experiencing more intense hallucinations of Grace, despite no longer being on the drugs. Tommy arrives at Ada’s house to tell Ben the news, after giving him the news, he admits to Ada that he has been hallucinating Grace. He fears that he has never gotten off the metaphorical boat they were born on and never will. Ada expresses her concern that Tommy has been abusing the drugs and not listening to the advice of the doctor. Tommy asks Ada to keep her unborn child away from him when it is born, perhaps out of fear that he will corrupt it. Michael scoffs at the idea of the ballet when Polly reveals it, however Polly reveals that Tommy wishes Michael to reopen accounts and become managing director. Michael expresses concern that the coal shipment is a drug shipment, however Polly admits that it is an opportunity and carries more financial gain than any other department in the business collectively. Michael tells Polly that he will consult Gina, which angers Polly, who reveals that his father was in the same business but shipped only coal and often got manipulated and exploited. At the Shelby party, Michael reveals to Gina that there will be an interval at nine where they can make an exit. He reveals the job offer to Gina, who firstly scoffs at the idea, wanting her child to be born in New York, however agrees after revealing that he will make approximately £1m per annum while the company will make £3m. Tommy questions whether Mosley is someone Lizzie remembers, however she denies, citing that she was drunk and doesn’t remember. Tommy admits that if Mosley touches her, he will be fair game for Johnny Dogs. In his office, Mosley expresses his anger about the lack of an introduction when he arrived, and also about the use of drugs. Tommy asks for a signature as a guarantor for the check Jimmy McCavern has written — Tommy posis this under the guise of buying a new gin distillery, hiding the fact that they are moving illegal drugs. Mosley signs the check, nevertheless. As planned, Aberama arrives to propose to Polly, while Tommy gives the nod to begin their plan. Arthur leaves the dance, and is greeted at the front of Tommy’s house by Linda, who sarcastically remarks that she heard there was a family occasion. Linda admits that there was nothing going on between her and Fredrick, they just talked. With this, she pulls a gun on Arthur, proclaiming that the Peaky Blinders rot in hell, but is shot by Polly before she is able to pull the trigger. The family rushes Linda into the house to hurry and remove the bullet. While they are removing it the ballet ends and Mosley comes to tell Tommy. Tommy has Arthur kick him out while they finish helping Linda. They remove the bullet while Mosley gives a speech ultimately announcing his and Tommy’s involvement in the new British fascists movement. The crowd cheers as Tommy, Lizzy, and Polly look on. Mosley leaves the stage and informs them he wants the swan from the ballet sent to his room. Tommy and Mosley meet in the office where Mosley Tells him that he can’t have public disputes, family or otherwise, like the shooting with Linda. And tells him he’s not to drink so much anymore. In another room Linda wakes up. Arthur suggests they run away together causing Linda to smile and say she’s glad she didn’t shoot him because it would have been a kindness. The sun rises and Linda leaves. Cast *Cillian Murphy as Thomas Shelby *Helen McCrory as Polly Gray *Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby *Sophie Rundle as Ada Thorne *Finn Cole as Michael Gray *Natasha O'Keeffe as Lizzie Stark *Kate Phillips as Linda Shelby *Anya Taylor-Joy as Gina Gray *Packy Lee as Johnny Dogs *Brian Gleeson as Jimmy McCavern *Harry Kirton as Finn Shelby *Annabelle Wallis as Grace Shelby (Hallucination) *Aidan Gillen as Aberama Gold *Sam Claflin as Oswald Mosley *Andrew Koji as Brilliant Chang *Kingsley Ben-Adir as Col Ben Younger *Daryl McCormack as Isiah Jesus *Emmett J Scanlan as Billy Grade *Gemma Paige North as Mrs. Connors Soundtrack Trivia *This episode marks Michael Gray's official return to Shelby Company Limited. *This episode marks the engagement of Aberama Gold and Polly Gray. Quotes Gallery References Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Episodes